Namorado Por Um Dia
by Aerielz
Summary: No dia dos namorados, Beckett acaba tendo que cuidar o precinto sozinha, mas Castle está lá para deixar seu dia mais feliz. - OneShot, apesar do tamanho -


**_Namorado Por Um Dia_**

* * *

><p>Kate já tinha visto o escritor entediado, mas aquilo superava todos os recordes de falta do que fazer de Richard Castle com facilidade. Enquanto ela tinha uma pilha de formulários e relatórios para preencher, ele estava sentado em sua habitual cadeira, com os pés em cima da mesa e algo colorido em mãos. Ela elevou os olhos da papelada para ver o milagre que o fizera estar tão quieto e concentrado.<p>

– Cubo Mágico? – Perguntou incrédula, apontando com a caneta.

Castle nem mesmo piscou.

– Faz anos que eu tento resolver essa coisa...

Ela continuou observando enquanto ele girava os lados do brinquedo, revirando-o de um lado para outro na tentativa de ver algum sentido. Se impressionava com a concentração e esforço que ele colocava na tarefa. Mas, diabos, aquilo não podia ser tão difícil.

– Castle, me empresta isso aqui. – Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa e retirou o brinquedo das mãos do escritor, aninhando-o nas mãos e tentando resolver o enigma virando e revirando o cubo.

Trinta segundos depois, tinha desfeito todo o pouco progresso de Richard.

– Ok, desisto.

– Isso, pare antes de piorar as coisas, por favor.

Ela entregou o cubo para ele novamente e olhou com desprezo para a própria mesa. Estava tão entediada quanto ele. Talvez até um pouco mais. Mas mesmo acostumada com a correria de ter assassinos para colocar na cadeia, era um alivio saber que ninguém havia morrido – ou, ao menos, sido descoberto morto – naquele dia. Uma pausa agradável nas investigações de assassinatos que a deixavam cada vez mais perplexa pelo nível de crueldades descabidas.

– Como você aguenta? – Perguntou ele, ao receber o brinquedo das mãos dela. – Praticamente todo o andar está de folga e você aqui...

– Com você!

– É, comig- Ai.

Kate riu da cara séria de Castle. Ele não convencia, mas é claro, ela também não. Ambos sabiam que a presença dele era mais do que bem vinda. Pior do que ter que ficar ali naquele dia seria ter que ficar ali sozinha, e ela tinha que admitir, Castle era uma boa companhia. Divertido, no mínimo.

– Você deveria estar com Josh... – Disse, em voz baixa.

Kate balançou os ombros com um suspiro. Ele estava certo, ela devia estar com ele agora. Jogados em frente a televisão, enquanto um filme qualquer passava sem que eles tivessem a mínima vontade de prestar atenção.

– É o preço que eu pago por chefiar a brincadeira toda.

Richard assumiu uma expressão pensativa, rodando distraído um dos lados do Cubo Mágico.

– O que é? – Questionou, se apoiando sobre os cotovelos na mesa e chegando mais perto de Castle. Ela já sabia, entretanto. Era a rotina de estar com o escritor: a quebra de rotina. – Você tem uma ideia, não é?

– Mas é claro! – Respondeu ele arrumando a própria postura ao se inclinar da direção da detetive. – Já me viu sem ideias, por acaso?

– Quer dividir com seus pensamentos com a classe?

Os olhos de Castle brilharam em diversão e um sorriso de escárnio surgiu em seus lábios. Oh, sim, ele tinha uma ideia. A melhor de todas. Só esperava não apanhar muito.

– É só uma ideia, ok? – Ela assentiu, curiosa, e ele continuou. – Vou ser seu namorado por um dia.

– _O que?_ – A detetive arregalou os olhos, cética e surpresa.

– Só metaforicamente, é claro. – Se apressou em completar.

– Castle, _não_. – Ela disse, bem devagar, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do planeta. O que ela esperava? Era Richard Castle. Às vezes ela se esquecia do quão infantil ele podia ser. Bastava se lembrar de como se conheceram, entretanto, e tudo fazia sentido. Namorado por um dia... Onde aquela criatura estava com a cabeça?

Castle fez bico, emburrado.

– Ah, Kate, qual é?, e vamos ficar aqui, sem fazer absolutamente nada?

– _Vamos_? Porque o plural? Você não tem que estar aqui. – Reparou. – Não tem mais o que fazer?, Livros para terminar, talvez?

Ele lançou o olhar mais inteligente que conseguiu para ela e colocou-se a explicar:

– _Eu _não preciso estar aqui, mas _você _precisa. E isso é parte do _seu_ trabalho, ou seja, _minha_ pesquisa. Entendeu a lógica?

Beckett continuou apoiada na mesa, fitando-o séria. Não mesmo, ele _tinha _que estar brincando. Castle olhou para o relógio de soslaio.

– Eu só vou te levar para almoçar e agente passa em algum lugar legal antes de eu te levar pra casa.

Beckett suspirou. Uma hora ou outra ela iria ceder. Ela sempre cedia. E se ela era sempre a primeira a ceder, melhor que fosse logo.

– Você não desistir, vai?

Apesar do sorriso brincalhão a voz dele saiu mais sincera:

– É dia dos namorados, Beckett. Não devia passar em branco. Vou ser um amigo lhe fazendo um favor. – Então o escárnio e a malícia voltaram. – Não é como se fossemos nos beijar, ou quem sabe-

– Eu entendi. – Ela cortou, sentindo um arrepio e uma corrente elétrica correndo por sua espinha. A menor menção ao toque do escritor a deixava quente. _"Controle-se, garota, você tem namorado!" _Não que aquilo mudasse a atração que ela sempre sentira pelo escritor. – Tudo bem, eu topo. – Ele disse, e apontou o indicador em sua direção. – _Mas nada de gracinhas_.

– Hey, confie em mim, ok? – Ele se levantou da cadeira e deixou o cubo colorido ao lado da pilha de papéis.

Ele não precisava pedir, entretanto. Kate confiava nele tão cegamente que isso a assustava. Era involuntário. Ela tivera que aprender a forçar certa cautela para momentos como aquele, mas se aprendera algo sobre ele, sabia que por baixo da pose de conquistador ele era um completo e clássico _gentleman_.

– Aonde vamos comer, então?

– Não sei, você que manda. – Ou talvez não tão clássico assim...

– Esse é o _seu_ trabalho hoje, Castle. – Ela se levantou e pegou o casaco do encosto da cadeira.

– Você bem que podia me chamar de "Ricky". Sou seu "namorado", poxa. – Ele fez aspas com os dedos e tentou seu melhor sorriso charmoso. Nem assim conseguiu modificar o olhar repreensivo que ela lhe lançava. – Faça como quiser – Ele chacoalhou os ombros, indiferente. – Vou te chamar de "Katie".

O olhar da detetive se tornou gelado.

– Ok, _Beckett_. Você venceu. Mas ainda vai me dizer onde vamos comer. Onde quer ir? _La Chaleur Belle_? _Chanterelle_? _Gramercy Tavern¹_?

Os olhos de Beckett brilhavam em animação enquanto ele mencionava os nomes mais famosos de New York. Em outro momento ela não teria recusado, mas os ambientes eram _simplesmente_ _românticos demais_. E aquilo tudo já tinha sido _simplesmente uma péssima ideia._

– Não, eu estou afim de algo mais... simples. O que acha de uma pizza?

Ao contrário do que ela pensava, Richard concordou balançando os ombros.

– Você que sabe. O de sempre?

– Também não. – Ele queria jogar... – Me surpreenda. Mas nada de _Little Italy²._

... E Kate não sabia se gostava de para onde aquele tabuleiro a estava levando.

* * *

><p>– O que estamos fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Beckett sem entender muito bem o que faziam na Quinta Avenida. Castle tinha colocado-a dentro do carro com um sorriso maroto sem dizer nenhuma palavra a respeito de onde iam. Ela já estava começando a se arrepender de ter pedido que ele a surpreende-se. – Não íamos comer uma pizza?<p>

– Há muitas pizzarias por aqui... – Respondeu ele, virando na Rua 47 sem desviar o olhar da rua. Quase sem acreditar, parou em uma vaga em frente a uma das várias joalherias da rua.

– Castle. – Pressionou a detetive.

– Ok. Eu... só quero te mostrar uma coisa primeiro. E nada de reclamar. Você disse que topava. Tente viver o momento, está bem? – Resmungou ele, perdendo a paciência com a seriedade de Kate por um momento.

– Meu tempo de almoço não é tão grande assim...

– Não tem ninguém no distrito para reclamar disso, só relaxe.

Kate bufou e se afundou no banco do passageiro do BMW de Castle. Só de lembrar que ele queria andar por ai com a Ferrari ela ficava ainda mais vermelha. Em Los Angeles ou quando tinham que se disfarçar para prender alguém era uma coisa. Agora, andar por New York com o clássico escarlate sem motivo maior era exagero. Mas Richard era exagerado e não sabia quando parar, isso era um fato bem conhecido.

Quando percebeu onde estavam, entretanto, Kate esqueceu qualquer coisa sobre carros caros e se virou para Castle furiosa, sem dizer uma palavra.

Desde que ele propusera aquela história toda, ela já percebera seu coração bater mais forte com a ansiedade de pensar o que ele poderia inventar. Agora, a euforia era tão absurda que ela se sentia sem ar, para a diversão de Castle. Richard não conseguiu se contentar em somente rir. O rosto vermelho e incrédulo de Kate o fez gargalhar quase que histericamente.

– _New__ York __Jewelry__ Center³?_ – Perguntou ela, sem saber o que pensar. A surpresa em sua voz era tanta que chegava a beirar o medo. – Richard Castle, eu disse _sem surpresas!_

Castle riu ainda mais, mas abafou o riso tapando a boca com as mãos.

– Foi só uma coincidência, eu juro! Foi só u–ai, _ai_! – Tentou explicar, sendo impedido pelos tapas que Beckett desferia. – Foi só uma coincidência, Beckett, me desculpe. _Me desculpe!_

Beckett suspirou e esfregou as mãos no rosto, desistindo de bater no escritor. Que ideia idiota. _Meu Deus, Beckett, que ideia estúpida_, ela repetia a si mesma. Nunca devia ter aceitado sair com ele. Tudo o que era feito na maior inocência possível podia ser facilmente distorcido pela mente criativa de Castle.

– Mas, se fosse de fato minha namorada, talvez nós entrássemos para comprar alguma coisa... – Comentou, abrindo rapidamente a porta do carro e pulando para fora se esquivando do olhar fuzilante da detetive.

Castle deu a volta no carro e abriu a porta do passageiro, enlaçando seu braço no dela quando ela saiu. Ele dissera que era ela quem mandava, mas não iria ser _bem_ assim. O escritor tinha planos. Agora que tinha Beckett por um dia, teria certeza de aproveita-lo ao máximo. Aquilo podia nunca mais acontecer.

– O nosso destino é outro. – Disse ele, levando a detetive de volta para a Quinta. – Você sabe que eles tiveram alguns problemas desmontando a árvore da praça inferior, não sabe?

A detetive não sabia muito bem o que tinha acontecido, mas tinha lido no em algum lugar a notícia. Por algum motivo estranho, a árvore, o rinque de patinação e toda a parafernália de natal do Rockfeller Center* ainda estavam lá.

– E...?

– E daí que, por causa disso, eles resolveram dar uma adaptada na coisa toda. Sabe, aproveitar a decoração.

Ela lançou um olhar curioso para Castle, mas ele continuou quieto. Deram a volta na quadra calados, chegando até a Rua 49, e quando chegaram aos estúdios da NBC, Beckett estacou, entendendo o que ele queria dizer com "adaptada".

O Plaza estava completamente decorado para o Dia dos Namorados. O corredor entre os prédios do estúdio estava enfeitado levemente com pequenos coraçõezinhos e balões no mesmo formato, espalhados pelos bancos e presos nas paredes. Rosas e suas pétalas, obviamente fora de estação no hemisfério norte, entupiam todos os cantos da praça, desde os vasos no chão até as flores únicas presas em janelas e portas. O jardim e a árvore de natal, ao fundo da enorme passagem, estavam iluminados com milhares de lâmpadas, como sempre, mas ao invés das famosas luzes amarelas e brancas, os galhos brilhavam com pequenas lanternas que imitavam todo o esquema de cores do local no dia: inúmeros tons de cor-de-rosa e vermelho.

A detetive estava pasma. Era lindo. Simplesmente lindo.

– Não é tão ruim assim, não é?

O rosto de Beckett era iluminado pelo enorme sorriso em seus lábios.

– Castle, é... Incrível. – Ela se virou para ele novamente sem fôlego, maravilhada. – Obrigada por me trazer aqui.

Castle retribuiu o sorriso de Kate e a trouxe mais para perto.

– Você acha que acabou? Não mesmo. Estamos somente começando. – Richard a puxou pelo corredor a levando até o final, onde o rinque de patinação estava aberto ao público.

O horário do almoço não estava tão agitado quanto no evento de natal. Era começo de fevereiro, as crianças já tinham voltado às aulas e a quantidade de turistas diminuíra bastante. Tudo isso contribuía para que a quantidade de pessoas sobre o gelo fosse suficientemente pequena para que eles pudessem simplesmente colocar os patins e ver quem caía por último.

Não fossem as objeções de Kate.

– Você não quer que eu entre ali, quer? – Disse, se apoiando na cerca sem nem mesmo querer descer as escadas.

– Deixe de ser chata, vamos lá...

– Castle, ainda temos que comer alguma coisa, não posso demorar tanto assim.

– Não vamos demorar, são somente algumas voltas!

– Você acha tudo tão simples, Castle. As coisas não são assim tão fáceis. – Ela não queria acabar com a felicidade dele, mas não podia entrar no gelo e patinar de braços dados com ele. Não, não, definitivamente não.

Castle bufou. Entendia do que ela estava falando.

– _Você_ faz as coisas ficarem difíceis, Kate. Quer, por favor, aproveitar as coisas uma vez na vida? Por favor? Sabe-se lá Deus quando vão fazer algo assim novamente! Só estamos aqui nos divertindo, não é nada de mais.

Beckett desviou os olhos dos dele e olhou para baixo, para os casais apaixonados que deslizavam abraçados sobre a água congelada. Ela teria adorado aquilo. Seria divertido, ótimo, mas... Não. Simplesmente não podia.

– Tente esquecer que hoje é hoje, ok. Finja que é dia quinze**!

– Não consigo, Castle. Desculpe. Eu não consigo.

Ele suspirou. Tudo bem. Quando ela enfiava algo na cabeça, não havia como tirar.

– Tubo bem, mas ainda vamos comer onde eu quiser. – Disse, um tanto quanto chateado.

Beckett queria lembra-lo de quem ia escolher era ela, mas o olhar cabisbaixo do escritor a impediu.

– Certo. Onde vamos?

– Não é tão longe, mais ou menos uma meia hora de caminhada, a não ser que você esteja com muito frio, posso pegar o carro.

– _Meia hora?_ Isso é meu horário de almoço inteiro! Já não devíamos nem mesmo est-

– Certo, nós vamos de carro.

Quinze minutos depois, Beckett o olhava novamente com um olhar acusador enquanto saia do carro sem esperar que ele fosse abrir a porta, como ele tinha insistido da primeira vez.

– Essa é sua ideia de _lugar simples_?

– Na verdade não, mas dane-se a ideia de lugar simples, já que você acabou com a minha ideia principal, mesmo.

Os dois atravessaram a Rua 20 para chegar ao Gramercy Tavern.

Não adiantava procurar conforto pensando que não haveria como ambos entrarem sem uma reserva. Não, Richard era provavelmente amigo do dono, ou qualquer coisa parecida. Ela já havia desistido disso. A única coisa que a deixava menos nervosa era saber que a comida seria ótima.

– Bom dia, Denise. – Disse Castle, quando eles adentraram o restaurante, com um sorriso que deixou as pernas da atendendo bambas.

– Boa noite, Rick. Mesa para dois? – Adivinhou a moça, que devia ser ao menos dez anos mais nova que o escritor.

– Sempre eficiente.

Ela os escoltou até uma pequena mesa perto da janela e deixou o menu em cima da mesa.

Beckett olhou em volta. Já tinha ouvido falar muito bem daquele lugar, mas nunca havia estado ali. Mesmo de dia o ambiente era escuro, o que dava um ar aconchegante e requintado. E apesar de todo o requinte de quadros, mesas e cadeiras que provavelmente custavam mais do que o apartamento inteiro da detetive, ela se sentia muito bem. O que talvez tivesse a ver com a presença de Richard Castle do outro lado da mesa.

– Escolha qualquer coisa, e não se preocupe com o preço. Eu pago.

Beckett deu um sorriso maroto e irônico.

– Me preocupar com o preço? Castle, agora que me arrastou até aqui, espero que tenha trazido um cartão sem limite.

Ele levantou a sobrancelha sem acreditar, mas logo depois perceber que Beckett não tivera dó nem piedade em pedir o que queria do cardápio. Não era motivo de preocupação, mas de alívio. Temia que ela fosse se prender a regras de etiqueta e se sentir algo como deslocada, mas talvez ele estivesse subestimando o nível de intimidade dos dois. Somente talvez, ela ficasse realmente a vontade com ele, tanto quanto ele se sentia com ela.

Saíram de lá algumas taças de vinho depois, num horário que ia bem além do horário em que Beckett disse que tinha que estar no precinto. Mas ela insistiu em voltar para terminar ao menos o que tinha começado.

Passaram o resto da tarde alternando entre o trabalho dela e as piadas que faziam um para o outro, tentando abrandar o clima de tédio e trabalho burocrático. Algumas vezes ele dava o tempo que ela precisava, voltando a prestar atenção em seu Cubo Mágico, chegando a quase resolve-lo uma dessas vezes. Mas vezes, ela desviava a atenção completamente para tentar ajudá-lo, ou somente para que os dois pudessem tomar uma xícara de café na sala de descanso.

E entre o trabalho e a completa falta do que fazer, o fim do dia chegou.

E Castle, é claro, se ofereceu – ou, impôs, dependendo do ângulo – para leva-la para casa. Beckett aceitou de bom grado.

Quando desceram o elevador e saíram pela porta, a temperatura tinha caído muito mais do que o esperado. Flocos de neve desciam levitando e já começavam a se acumular no chão.

Beckett olhou para o escritor vendo naquilo uma poesia que imaginava que ele também estivesse vendo. Quando entrou no carro, tinha as imagens do dia inteiro na cabeça. As piadas, os comentários, as conversas, o almoço, e, principalmente o que Castle tinha feito por ela. Richard tinha passado um dia inteiro de trabalho, um dia em que ele podia estar adiantando algum capitulo do próximo livro, um dia em que podia estar com qualquer mulher que desejasse – por que fãs não lhe faltavam –, um dia que ele podia ter passado dormindo, se quisesse; Castle tinha passado esse dia com ela, apenas para que ela não ficasse sozinha. E isso a intrigava.

– Castle?

– Sim?

Beckett se virou para frente novamente, observando como a neve caia sobre o para-brisa. Quase não continuou a pergunta, mas a curiosidade era maior do que a vergonha.

– Porque se dá o trabalho de ser tão gentil comigo?

Por pouco Richard não parou o carro para responder aquela pergunta com mais propriedade. Teria feito aquilo não fosse a hesitação na voz da detetive e a sua recusa a algo tão simples como patinar no Rockfeller Center. Se o tivesse feito, teria dito exatamente o que queria dizer, teria sido tão poético e romântico quanto podia. E teria estragado um dia tão agradável. Contentou-se apenas em chacoalhar os ombros e responder de forma sincera, mas modesta:

– Não sei, Beckett. Você é uma pessoa legal, gosto de você. É minha parceira. – Mas não deixou de adicionar um detalhe que mudava a frase um pouco de contexto: – Gosto de te ver sorrir.

Beckett mordeu os lábios e se virou novamente para ele.

_Péssima ideia, péssima ideia._

– Ainda quer ir ao Plaza?

Castle sorriu e ela não conseguiu segurar a curva dos próprios lábios. Também gostava de vê-lo sorrir.

– Não acha que está muito frio para isso?

– Ah, são só algumas voltinhas.

– Se você insiste...

A decoração noturna da praça estava ainda mais bonita do que quando vista de dia. Talvez a neve caindo aos poucos, o frio ainda mais intenso e as luzes coloridas destacadas sobre a noite dessem a tudo um ar mais romântico. Também estava mais agitado. Mais casais tinham aparecido para contemplar a beleza da decoração e aproveitar a diversão fácil de ver uns aos outros caindo sobre o gelo.

Beckett entrou no rinque segurando a maga do casado de Castle. Já fazia anos que não tentava algo daquele tipo.

– Castle, eu vou cair. – Disse, tentando se equilibrar sobre as laminas finas dos patins.

– Não vai não, calma. – Respondeu, entrando logo após.

– Ah, meu Deus, eu vou cair. – Ela eu alguns passos destrambelhados.

– Não vai, Kate, eu estou aqui, relaxe. Não vai cair. – Richard também não pisava sobre o gelo a muito tempo, mas estava se saindo um pouco melhor do que ela. – Como você persegue bandidos num salto agulha e não consegue se manter em pé agora?

– É completamente diferente! – A expressão no rosto da detetive era de medo e divertimento. Castle sempre gostou da forma como ambas as emoções, tão diferentes, podiam coexistir.

– Tudo bem, vamos lá. Segure-se. – O escritor estendeu a mão e Kate a segurou com a maior força que podia, conseguindo finalmente se estabilizar sobre os patins. – Viu? Não é tão difícil assim.

– Tudo bem, já sei ficar de pé. Progresso!

Castle riu e se soltou da detetive, dando a volta em seu corpo e segurando sua cintura.

– Castle!

Kate sentiu as bochechas pegarem fogo. Ele a segurava firmemente, sem nenhuma menção de querer soltá-la. Todos os músculos da barriga da detetive se contraíram pela aflição. Ela agradeceu pela baixa temperatura e pelas grossas roupas que usava. Fosse aquilo no verão, ela não teria sobrevivido.

– Calma, só vou te dar um empurrãozinho. – Disse ele, dando impulso e deslizando com ela pelo gelo.

Por algum tempo Beckett permaneceu daquela forma. Calada, aflita e com certo medo, mas quando completaram a primeira volta, ela começou a pegar o jeito da coisa. Logo, já estava ensaiando os passos lado de Castle, soltando as mãos dele de sua cintura, mas nunca soltar de sua mão. Caiu algumas vezes, enquanto tentava fazer uma curva, tropeçava nos próprios pés ou quando se distraía com as conversas com Castle ou com os próprios pensamentos, e quando caia ele estava sempre lá. Pronto para pegá-la antes mesmo de ela atingir o chão.

– Você está vermelha, Beckett. Melhor eu te levar para casa, ou vai morrer de frio aqui.

Ela apenas assentiu, com um sorriso, mesmo sabendo que muito pouco de sua vermelhidão era devido à temperatura.

Entraram no carro coberto de neve e gelados, o que foi facilmente resolvido pelo aquecedor. Não perceberam quando a neve virou água e quando o que estava molhado acabou ficando seco na ida até a casa de Beckett. As conversas e as risadas mudavam o foco de lugar a todo o momento.

Mas Castle ficou estranhamente quieto quando estacionou na frente do prédio de Beckett.

– Bem, então. Te vejo amanhã. – Disse ela, com a mão no puxador da porta. – Obrigada pelo dia, Castle. Muito mesmo.

– Sempre. – Ele disse apenas.

Beckett abriu a porta do carro e estava saindo quando Castle segurou seu braço num impulso, forçando-a a entrar novamente.

– O que foi? – Ela perguntou, vendo o rosto dele sério.

Castle hesitou por tanto tempo que Beckett se sentou novamente e fechou a porta ao seu lado.

– Castle, o que houve? – Ele suspirou profundamente e virou o rosto para Kate, com um sorriso. – Você está me assustando...

– Me desculpe... – Ele desviou o olhar do dela enfiou a mão nos bolsos do casaco, mantendo-as lá. – Eu sei que você não queria surpresas, mas... Eu não consegui resistir.

– Richard, o que você-

Ele cortou completamente o que ela dizia tirando dos bolsos uma pequena caixinha quadrada, de veludo azul, e direcionando os olhos azuis diretamente aos dela.

– _Castle, eu não posso aceitar isso..._ – Ela disse, com um sorriso triste. No final, aquilo _tinha_ sido uma péssima ideia. Ela estava ali, sozinha com ele. Uma caixinha de veludo entre os dois e cenas sendo montadas em sua cabeça das quais ela não podiam dizer não querer que fossem reais.

– Não seja boba, mulher, é seu presente de natal. Só estou meio atrasado. – Ele riu e chacoalhou a caixa da direção dela. – Desculpe o péssimo _timing._

Beckett riu e pegou o objeto aveludado. Assim que abriu, entretanto, não conseguiu esconder a surpresa e algo dentro de si que era quase o inicio do desespero. Não sabia lidar com aquilo. O colar de prata, com um pequeno pingente de algo que ela jurava ser um pequeno diamante cintilava sob a luz fraca da lâmpada de dentro do carro. Ela automaticamente fechou a caixa e massageou a testa.

– Castle...

– Ok, é mentira. Não é seu presente de natal. Mas eu vi numa loja e lembrei de você, acabei não resistindo. – Cuspiu ele, nem prestando atenção no que dizia. O que ele esperava? Que ela pulasse em seus braços, lhe enchesse de beijos e gritasse "obrigada, docinho!"? Não, aquela seria uma reação mais típica de uma de suas ex-mulheres. Kate era só sua... sua... O que mesmo?

O silêncio pairou por vários minutos. Kate queria decidir o que fazer, mas não conseguia. Sua mente havia plantado uma placa de "desisto" e deixado-a na mão. Naquele momento, ela não estava conseguindo se forçar a pensar em absolutamente nada.

– Castle, eu não posso. – Disse ela, quebrando o silêncio.

Mas ele não iria desistir tão facilmente daquela vez.

– Por favor, aceite. – Ela odiava quando ele era tão educado. – É o presente de um amigo. Do seu parceiro. Qual é, passamos por tanto juntos, será que eu não posso te agradecer por ter salvo a minha vida zilhares de vezes? Somos amigos, parceiros, não somos?

Beckett suspirou e olhou para ele com um sorriso confuso.

– Claro que sim, Castle.

– Então, por favor, ein...

Ela quase não acreditou no que estava fazendo. Aquilo era loucura. Uma verdadeira insanidade. Quanto ele tinha pagado naquele pingente, afinal de contas? Aquilo deve ter custado centenas de dólares!

– Tudo bem. Eu fico. – Ela concordou, e seu sorriso se fortaleceu quando um surgiu nos lábios de Castle.

– Então... Até amanhã, detetive.

Beckett riu e abriu a porta novamente.

– Até amanhã, Castle.

Ela desceu do carro e foi até a porta do apartamento, mas não entrou. Esperou que ele fosse embora e abriu a caixinha novamente. Sabia que Josh a esperava em casa. Tinham combinado de passar ao menos a noite juntos. O diamante agora brilhava mais, sob a luz. Ela delicadamente puxou o cordão e o colocou em volta do pescoço.

Mais tarde, quando Josh perguntou quando ela comprara o colar ela respondeu:

– Isso? Ah, Richard me deu de presente de natal. Sabe, pela parceria, depois de tantos anos.

Mas sabia que era uma mentira. Odiava mentir, mas não conseguiria responder aquilo com sinceridade para si mesma, porque não era a única mentira que contara. Parceiros, amigos. Sim, talvez. Um dia. Mas não agora. Há muito tempo eles haviam passado daquele ponto. E há muito tempo ela estava cansada de mentir para todos a seu redor, ainda mais para Richard. Era horrível ver a forma como algumas vezes ele se forçava a sorrir apenas para não deixá-la preocupada.

Talvez, um dia ela conseguisse a coragem de dizer a verdade. Para si mesma. Talvez um dia ela conseguisse acessar a parte em sua mente que gritava cada dia mais alto: "eu amo Richard Castle". E então, só então ela conseguiria admitir isso para ele.

Por enquanto, ela continuava jogando naquele tabuleiro desconhecido, brincando com as possibilidades e com as situações. Sem ter ideia nenhuma do para onde estava sendo levada.

Mas aquilo também era mentira. Kate sabia muito bem, que no final daquilo tudo, estava ele. Richard Castle. Ela só tinha que esperar mais um pouco. Criar um pouquinho mais de coragem.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Com a palavra, a autora:<strong>_

A-C-A-B-E-I, P***A!

Desculpe a malcriação, meus leitores, é que eu não via a hora de acabar essa fanfiction. Estava tentando termina-la mais cedo, mas acabou que, no final, eu tive que passar o dia inteiro escrevendo. Apesar do tamanho meio grande, eu não tenho muitas notas a fazer, só peço perdão pela imensa quantidade de referencias utilizadas. Eu tentei usar um pouco do cenário, NYC, e acabei sem conseguir explicar algumas coisas, então, aqui vai:

¹ A Gramercy Tavern é um dos restaurantes mais procurados, famoso e caros da cidade de Nova York, contando com uma lista de espera que vai de um ano a outro para as datas mais famosas.

_² _Bairro onde há uma grande presença de italianos e descendentes dos mesmos. Por isso, é o lar das melhores pizzarias da cidade.

_³_ A 47th Street passa perpendicularmente e ao norte da famosa 5th Ave; e depois da segunda guerra mundial se tornou abrigo de judeus, que a transformaram no distrito dos diamantes. Há um sem número de pequenas e grandes joalherias no local, uma delas sendo o New York Jewelry Center.

* O Rockfeller Center é um complexo comercial construído pela familia Rockfeller no centro de Manhattan, e que abriga prédios de teatros, centros de arte e estúdios de televisão. A parte apresentada na história é o _Lower Plaza_, praça paralela a 5th Ave, e famosa pelas comemorações de final de ano onde uma enorme árvore de natal é montada junto a um rinque de patinação aberto ao público.

** Mesmo que a maioria dos leitores possa estar ciente, não é ruim destacar que o Dias dos Namorados nos EUA é comemorado como _Valentine's Day_, Dia de São Valentin, em 14 de Fevereiro.

Novamente, me desculpo pelas referencias, mas espero que tenham gostado de ler tanto quanto eu gostei de escrever.

Tentem criar coragem de falar comigo um pouquinho, deixar uma review é bem rápido. Queria muito saber o que acharam!

Até a próxima!


End file.
